Just Dance 5 (PS3)
Track List * Katy Perry - Teenage Dream * Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get it Started * Gorillaz featuring De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. * Chic - Everybody Dance * LCD Soundsystem - Tribulations * Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful of Sunshine * New Order - Blue Monday * Adam Lambert - If I Had You * Jordan Sparks - One Step at a Time * Metallica - Enter Sandman * Garbage - I Think I'm Paranoid * Chamillionaire featuring Krazie Bone - Ridin' * Basement Jaxx - Red Alert * Amerie - 1 Thing * Fatboy Slim - Praise You * Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out * Enrique Iglesias - Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song) * Chris Brown - Yo, (Excuse Me Miss) * El Chichicuilote - No Speak Spanish My Love * Corona - Rhythm of the Night * Nelly Furtado - All Good Things (Come to and End) * Juanes - La Camisa Negra * Disney's The Lion King - Be Prepared * Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me * Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall in Love * Senses Fail - Buried a Lie * Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You * N-Joi - Anthem * Disturbed - The Vengeful One * The Brand New Heavies - Dream on Dreamer * Hinder - Lips of an Angel * Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling in Love * Weezer - Pork and Beans * Miranda Cosgrove - Raining Sunshine * The Perceptionists - Five O'Clock * Chromeo - Bonified Lovin' * Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) * Usher - Caught Up * Hi-5 (USA) - Five Senses * Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - I Like It * Vanilla Ice - Ice Ice Baby * Jenn Cuneta - Come Rain, Come Shine * Phillip Phillips - Home * Ciara and Missy Elliott - 1, 2 Step * Ne-Yo - Closer * The Trammps - Disco Inferno * Young MC featuring Flea - Bust a Move * Disney's Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck is the Best * 3 Doors Down - It's Not My Time * Crystal Waters - Gypsy Woman * 69 Boyz - Tootsee Roll * Bobby Brown - My Prerogative * The Wiggles - Get Ready To Wiggle * Snap! - Rhythm is a Dancer * New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) * Nena - 99 Red Balloons * Living in a Box - Living in a Box * Cece Peniston - Finally * The Backyardigans - Tuba Polka * Nickelback - Far Away * B.o.B. - So Good * Katrina and the Waves - Walking on Sunshine * Jessie J - Domino * The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go * Sublime - Santeria * B.o.B. featuring Bruno Mars - Nothing On You * Duran Duran featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland - Nite-Runner * Jason Derulo - In My Head * P!nk - True Love * Disney Classic - Three Caballeros Category:Games